Sorrow in Alexandria
by Digidynasty
Summary: Princess Garnet...becomes Queen Garnet. What will Zidane do? Will he stay in the bar all day? Or will he confess his love?


Sorrow in Alexandria

            Zidane's POV

I sit here now, arms folded in front of me, my head placed on the table.  My friends try and get me to talk, but I don't care about them right now.  Ever since we came back to Alexandria, I haven't been able to see Dagger, I mean _Queen_ Garnet for even a second.  I want to say so much to her, but will it mean anything?  She has responsibilities now, ones that don't include me.  My job was to kidnap the Princess and take her to Lindblum.  I did that.  I did _more_ than that, and yet I still can't tell myself why.  Why did I take her out to the outer continent?  Why did I stick it out with her when all of Alexandria was being destroyed?  

            I never had a problem with woman before.  What makes her so different?  Because she's royalty?  Because I want to treat her nice?  It seems everything I do goes by without success.  She doesn't have time for me, and probably isn't even thinking about me right now.  But even knowing this, I can't shake off the feeling that we're meant to be.

            When we got hitched in that one village, I know it was only for the sake of the mission, but I couldn't help but imagine me someday marrying Her Highness.  I should've just given up when she walked away without a kiss.  She obviously doesn't feel the same way.  Would she even talk to me, being queen now and me being a lowlife.  Nothing but a thief that Rusty thought should be hanged.

            I still have that necklace I got in Cleyra to give to her.

            Where are you Garnet?  Are you thinking of me, as I am of you?  Could I be wrong and maybe you do feel something for me?  If you do, why haven't you told me?  Then again, why have I not told you about my feelings? 

            Garnet's POV

            I look out and see the whole kingdom that I grew up in.  A kingdom that is full of children and people, growing up together, living everyday lives.  A kingdom I'm now in charge of.  To keep the order, to lead the way to the future, to rule…

            Am I ready?  Do I know all I should to make a good queen?  I promised mother I would be a great queen, but can I keep my promise?  After a few years, when I turn 21, I will have to marry.  Since my parents aren't around, I will be able to pick my own husband.  I won't be betrothed.

            Do the rules say it must be royalty?  Or can I marry the man I'm truly in love with?

            Zidane…

            I wonder where he is now.  Is he happy to be rid of me?  I wasn't too much help in battle, but he always made me feel like I was a part of the team.  He probably with his Tantalus buddies, going back to their old ways.  But, didn't he say he left the gang?  Is he homeless now?  Roaming the streets, looking for more trouble?  Or maybe another adventure.

            Oh, Zidane, take me with you.  I don't want to be here anymore.

            I enjoyed our adventure so much and now it's over.  I have to go back to being Princess Garnet, instead of Dagger.  I have to admit, I kinda liked it.  He treated me like a normal person.  Someone he'd want to be around.  Someone he'd want to date and love.

            He protected me so many times and saved my life more than once, and what do I have to show for it?  I'm taken back to the castle, probably never to see him again.  Why can't life be easy?  Why can't he be here with me, where I need him?  I need to be with him, know he's okay.  I can't help but think about him, even though as I stay here and think, I know I have many duties I'm already falling behind on.

            Will I see him again?  Will I be able to look him in the eye and tell him what I feel?  I promised myself back in Lindblum that I'd tell him when everything is over.  It seems everything finished.  My mother has gone to a better place, where she can't be controlled anymore.  Kuja seems to have disappeared.  And I'm slowly getting my eidolons back.  I must tell him!

            Normal POV

            Someone outside knocked on my chamber door and I immediately knew who it was.

            "Come in, Steiner."  I said.

            Steiner came in and immediately saluted.  "Princess, Master Vivi and the others have come and request an audience with you."

            I nod.  "Of course."

            I'm dressed in my formal attire.  I wonder what they'll think of me.  As I come out of my room and look down on everyone, I smile at seeing everyone again.  "Thank you for coming."

            "How are you doing, Princess?"  Vivi asked.

            "I'm doing fine."  I respond.  "What about you?  Are you all doing well?"

            "We're doing fine, Your Highness." Freya of Burmecia replies.

            Eiko looks up at me with wide eyes.  "You look pretty!"

            "You really do."  Freya agrees.  "I'm sure Zidane thinks so as well."

            I turn to Zidane and await his answer.

            Zidane's POV

            She turns to me and in a second, everything I wanted to say flies right out the window and I'm speechless.

            What can I say?  "You're obviously the most beautiful girl in all the four kingdoms and I'm sorry I can't date you like I wanted"?  Or maybe, "I really think you're gorgeous and hot and if I weren't a nobody then I'd love to go out with you".

            In the end, I say nothing, my voice caught in my throat and the necklace in my pocket.

            "Aren't you going to say anything?"  Vivi asked.

            Beatrix turned to Garnet.  "Your Highness.  You have many duties still to perform before the ceremony."

            "Yes of course.  It was good to see you all again."  She says, then disappears inside.

            "What didn't you say anything?"  Freya wonders.

            I collapse to my knees and cross my arms.  "There was nothing to say.  I can't be with her.  She's a queen and I'm…we're just from two different worlds and it'd never work."  

            But I wish it could…

            Garnet's POV

            He didn't say anything!  He just stood there, looking at me with sad eyes.  Eyes full of sorrow and remorse, like he regrets something that he is or something that he did.  Does he think I'm so shallow as to judge him on his stature?  Does he think my status makes me out of his league?  It's not like that at all!  How can I change his mind?

            I need to be alone with him.  I think we both need to say some things that we couldn't say tonight.  Like, "I love you Zidane with all my heart".  But, could I really have said that right now, with everyone present?  Would it have been proper?  Oh, to heck with manners!  I just want to be with Zidane!

            To be with him, having him hold me in his arms, tell me that we'll never be apart.  As the days went by that I didn't see Zidane after leaving Lindblum, I regretted my leaving more and more.  I would give up my kingdom, if only to see him again.  To be allowed to be alone with him and tell him my true feelings and what he means to me.

            First I'll get my duties out of the way, then I'll sneak out and talk to him.  Beatrix and Steiner won't like it, but it has to be done.  Don't worry Zidane.  Soon, you'll know how I feel, and hopefully, you'll return my feelings.  Then nothing can keep us apart again.


End file.
